


Sustos con olor a menta

by Black_roses_the_one



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_roses_the_one/pseuds/Black_roses_the_one
Summary: Thor le teme a los fantasmas y Loki está aburrido. La suma perfecta para sus travesuras.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Sustos con olor a menta

I.

—...Y cuando el guardia aterrado por los crecientes pasos en su dirección se volteó para ver a la escalofriante figura, lo que se encontró le aterró a tal nivel que sus gritos se oyeron por todo el palacio— decía Fandral con un patético tono de ultratumba que a Loki le parecía ridículo pero que a Thor lo mantenía al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

—¿y qué encontró?— masculló haciéndose el fuerte para que sus amigos no se enteraran de lo miedoso que era. Cosa que Loki sabía más que bien.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata. El crepitar de la madera y el suave murmullo de sus respiraciones era todo lo que los separaba del silencio total.

Salir en una de sus tantas campañas para apaciguar pueblos aledaños era el diario vivir de Thor y para mala suerte también de Loki. Odiaba la idea de tener que pelearse como animales salvajes en vez de solucionar sus problemas en pocos días con una pizca de cerebro y un par de palabras amistosas, pero simplemente era algo que los asgardianos parecían no encajar, en especial su hermano que disfrutaba profundamente de tal labor.

—Se encontró con la que una vez fue Bestla la primera reina— todos (salvo Loki) hicieron una O de sorpresa, antes de saltar despavoridos cuando un arbusto cercano comenzó a moverse. Loki estaba tan hastiado que verlos asustarse por un conejo ocultándose de ellos le sacó un gruñido de decepción. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque alguien viera la mueca de espanto del valiente Thor y sus tres guerreros. 

Lady Sif simplemente bufó a su lado. Parecía tan harta como él y por unos imperceptibles segundos casi se sintió comprendido. 

II.

Regresó a su habitación sucio, medio herido y con un hedor a muerte que le revolvía las entrañas. Aún mantenía fresca la imagen de los aterrados ojos de los jóvenes soldados que les hacían frente, embadurnados en sangre y persiguiendo un burlón y absurdo concepto llamado _"honor"_.

 _"De que sirve su honor y deseos de gloria estando muertos"_ pensaba, arrojando su chaqueta sucia contra el suelo de piedra. Había decidido saltarse las galas y celebraciones por la tan _"importante"_ batalla que su hermano había logrado librar.

Se desnudó camino a su baño personal disfrutando del dulce aroma que el agua caliente mezclada con pociones y hierbas curativas desprendía. De entre todas resaltaban varios tipos de menta, amaba sentirlo sobre su piel, pues le recordaba una infancia más cálida, lejos de la estupidez e imprudencia de su hermano.

"El bravío y valiente Thor... si tan sólo supieran que su más grande miedo es ver un fantasma" pensaba con saña. 

Cerró los ojos imaginando su horror y casi lo saboreó como un triunfo. 

Había transcurrido ya un tiempo prudente desde su última bromilla y aunque el castigo no había sido nada grato, la imagen de poder devolverle el mal rato que había pasado todos esos meses de campaña equilibraba la balanza a su favor.

Tendría que ir en busca de uno de sus libros de hechizos, ya estaba teniendo una idea profética de que hacer para asustar a Thor. 

III.

Comenzó con una prueba sencilla. 

Se paseó por los corredores de granito que daban a los campos de entrenamientos esperando alguna reacción de quienes pasaban por su lado pero como era lógico nadie era capaz de verlo. Ya después de un rato seguro de su invisibilidad fue en busca de sus primeras victimas: los amigos de Thor, Volstagg y Hogun. 

Había tirado del pelo de Hogun y pasado su mano fría por la espalda del otro, al principio habían creído que fue su compañero, iniciando una pelea absurda a vista y paciencia de su burlador pero entonces tras explicarse lo sucedido y por cómo palidecieron, Loki supo que recordaron la historia de terror de Fandral.

Habían salido corriendo despavoridos sin mucho decoro.

Loki sonreía de pura malicia.

IV.

Thor aún no salía del baño cuando Loki entró sin hacer ruido, lo había estado planeando hace días y la mísera broma a sus amigos había sido apenas un adelanto de lo que le tenía preparado. Lo haría mojar sus pantalones de miedo. Y por su capacidad cambiante cuando estuviera al borde del colapso tomaría la forma de Bestla para darle el mayor susto de su vida.

Se miró por última vez al espejo sin verse, por supuesto. Listo para atacar.

Se sentó cómodamente sobra la enorme cama de pieles suaves y colores dorados. Esperó con paciencia unos cuantos minutos hasta que le escuchó regresar, sobando vigorosamente una tela contra su cuerpo húmedo. Desde su cabello dorado caían preciosas gotas de agua que recorrían su piel perfumada y desnuda.

Le fue imposible alejar su mirada de aquel cuerpo de dios esculpido músculo a músculo. Aún cuando Thor no era precisamente el ser más pudoroso del mundo y conociera su cuerpo a destajo, parecía no haberlo estado viendo, no realmente. No de la forma poco fraterna como sucedía en aquel instante. 

Su piel tostada modelaba un pecho fuerte y abdomen duro como el acero, brazos y piernas firmes, incluso un culo respingón que desde su posición le resultaba completamente apetecible. Loki siguió el recorrido de la tela, hipnotizado por el ir y venir sobre ese cuerpo desnudo, en especial al detenerse sobre la entrepierna. No pudo apartar la mirada aún cuando el pedazo de tela fue apartado a un rincón de la habitación y tuvo libre panorámica de aquello que tanto enorgullecía a su hermano. ¡Maldito y bien dotado cabrón!

Loki tragó duro.

Quiso echarse para atrás, pero se negaba a admitir su derrota, en especial porque su mente era incapaz de aceptar que siguiera mirando a Thor como si fuera un delicioso bocadillo y no el idiota presumido que les había llevado a una guerra absurda aún cuando fuera un cobarde de lo peor.

 _"No, no, no..."_ Se decía a si mismo _"Es tu hermano. Uno no desea a su hermano. No va a arruinar tus planes sólo porque está desnudo. lo has visto así en muchas otras ocasiones. Él se merece esta broma"_

Thor como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos se acostó a escasos centímetros de dónde él yacía. La proximidad le resultó peligrosa pero aquel aroma y vista eran irresistibles.

Reprimió un suspiro antes de decidir quedarse y continuar con su plan original. Thor parecía relajado y dispuesto a ello. Con renovado entusiasmo decidió saltarle encima, pero justo en el segundo en que lo pensó, vio en cámara lenta como una mano grosera descendía abismalmente bajo las sabanas en busca de su intimidad. 

Lo vio endurecer bajo su palma y exhalar con fuerza como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Loki no podía abrir mas la boca de tanta sorpresa. Ver a su hermano masturbarse no estaba dentro de su lista de cosas pendientes.

Por su parte el rubio comenzó una insufrible tanda de caliente movimiento, subía y bajaba con soltura, aun cuando su mano era callosa y poco hábil para otras labores, en esta parecía ser el amo. 

Loki sintió como su boca se secaba en el momento en que la sábana se deslizó producto del movimiento y liberaba de lleno aquello que tanto había tratado de evitar mirar. Observó como el pre-seminal comenzaba a borbotear mejorando el movimiento y destruyendo el poco control mental que mantenía. 

Como obseso se quedó grabando cada una de sus reacciones a causas del placer. Le gustaba como su cabello mojado se esparcía sobre las almohadas, salvaje, intrépido, justo como el movimiento frenético de su mano. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el azul cielo se borraba casi por completo y de su garganta sólo se escapaban leves gruñidos, tan graves que los sentía resonar en sus huesos, como un llamado ancestral.

No supo en qué segundo se olvidó de la broma o que estar allí observando fijamente a su hermano mientras se acariciaba era por lo mínimo morboso, pero estaba seguro que no había vuelta atrás, necesitaba seguir allí.

Thor gruñó por lo bajo arqueando la espalda y Loki casi burlesco pensó que acabaría ahí y ahora. Lo que menos se esperó fue oír su voz fuerte y clara.

—Loki.

Se sintió palidecer y al instante quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

" _¿Acaso había sido descubierto?"_ Y por instinto alzo una mano para verla y encontrarse con la nada " _¿entonces porque...?_ " Pero Thor cortó sus pensamientos en un nuevo gruñido cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Loki...— Repitió. 

Esta vez el mencionado lo comprendió todo, fuera de la estupefacción inicial en su cara invisible se dibujó una sonrisa burlona ¿Quién iba a pensar que _su hermano_ quien se jactaba de ser perfecto y noble cometiera un acto tan sucio como masturbarse pensando en él? Tal vez (y sólo tal vez) ya no estaba tan furioso con él.

Thor jadeó con fuerza contra las sábanas, mascullando palabras ilegibles y gruñendo ante tan intempestivas caricias.

—Loki...— No le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos, bajo todo ese paño de placer y calor había una culpa que parecía desgarrarle el alma —Mío— y el ritmo volvía a intensificarse con fiereza —  
Loki... quiero hundirme en ti... Oh, hermano. Me enloqueciste — lloriqueaba con premura.

Loki sintió el corrientazo del deseo extenderse hasta la ingle, donde sus pantalones resultaban insoportablemente apretados, la tensión le recorría la espalda y se sintió palpitar de necesidad. La curiosidad y el morbo eran uno y todo lo que podía pensar era en querer deslizarse por aquella erección, ser esa mano y aliviar esa insoportable expresión de amargura en ese rostro alegre y bobalicón.

—Si tan sólo me vieras¿qué tan asqueado estarías, hermano?— una risa amarga acompañada de un nuevo gruñido le siguieron — Oh, Loki no tienes idea de lo enfermo que estoy por ti.

Como si supiera que él estaba a escasos centímetros asimilando la escena giró la cabeza mirando hacía los invisibles ojos de Loki. Placer, culpa, excitación, tristeza, todo estaba allí, en bandeja de plata para su pasmado fantasma.

Lo vio estallar en agonía y total locura. 

No podía arrebatarle la paz que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando, al menos no esa noche.

Loki esperó hasta que Thor se durmiera para irse sin creerse que el sorprendido fuera él.

V.

— ¡Y pasó su mano fría por mi espalda, Thor!— chillaba Volstagg poniendo énfasis en la palabra _fría_. Loki que estaba sentado a dos sillas más allá que el resto sonrió imperceptiblemente —¡Y no fue sólo a Hogun y a mí! ¡Los guardias también dicen haber sido testigos del fantasma! 

Loki estaba gozándolo, por supuesto esos dos idiotas sólo se estaban dejando llevar por lo que se conoce como pánico colectivo. Pero a falta de la broma a Thor bueno era un bono extra. Aunque había algo que le molestaba del asunto, al aludido poco parecía interesarle lo del fantasma, desde aquella noche estaba cabizbajo y ensimismado como si estuviera en otra parte.

A su memoria volvieron sus gemidos y fue suficiente como para sentirse hervir de la vergüenza, en especial al cruzar miradas con su hermano. 

—Pues... yo sentí al fantasma en mi cama— masculló de pronto sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

Loki se atragantó con el vino que llevaba a medio camino. 

—¿Y cómo es que lo sentiste?

—Por su olor—Loki tosió horrorizado buscando pasar el vino en su garganta, los otros parecían sorprendidos con la observación de su príncipe.

—Y qué pasó?— preguntó Lady Sif incrédula con una sonrisita burlona.

—Nada, sólo me cuidó hasta que me durmiera. Me gustan los fantasmas— le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta — Huelen a menta.

Podía decirse que el fantasma se espantó más que todos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tan-tan!
> 
> Esta fue la primera historia que publiqué en internet cuando comencé a escribir fanfics. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y estaré feliz de saber que les pareció. 
> 
> :D


End file.
